lucky break
by Reaun The Tasmanian Devil
Summary: Team Chaotix was always suck with the lousy jobs while Team Sonic relax in the spotlight,but when a mysterious package appears on their door step are they ready for their luck break? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day in mobius. We focus on a small house,isolated from the business of Town square. the house is home to none other then Team Chaotix, lead by Vector.

Inside we see the detectives relaxing like normal,but little do they know their going to be in for a huge surprise...

"Charmy how many times do I have to tell you,no coloring on WALLS" yelled Vector,irritated as ever.

"That's what you get for getting him so many crayons" said Espio

"You have anything better to give?" Snapped Vector

"Maybe something that's not so cheap" Espio said rolling his eyes. "At least you can buy some real crayons,melts so quick"

Before Vector could come up with a "not-so smart" comeback,he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Charmy open the door" Vector said why sitting behind he's desk.

"Her she is" Charmy said gesturing towards a old lady.

"Are you the leader of the detective agency "Team Chaotix?" Asked the lady in a frail voice.

Vector lend back in his chair with a smile before responding.

"Why yes,yes I am" responded Vector,rubbing his"imaginary beard"

"Good I have a job for you"

"Well of course are services Aren't cheap" Vector said with all seriousness.

"Of course your services are legendary that's why I am willing to pay top dollar" she said her face suddenly turning serious

"TOP DOLLER err I mean, that's great what do you need for us to do? Vector said trying not sound excited.

"Well I planned on throw my 10 year old a birthday party,and I am in need of entertainment..."

"You got to be kidding me"

"Relax Espio this can't be that bad,at least we get paid" Said Vector dress up as a clown like Espio.

"Boo these clowns suck" yelled a boy to old to be at the party.

"That's a big 10 year" Vector whispered to Espio.

"Make something with a balloon or something" said the teen,due to him being forced to his little brother birthday party,he was in no mood for "entertainment"

"Sure how hard can it be" Vector said elbowing Espio lightly.

Vector grab two blown up balloons and attempted to make... something.

Twelve balloons and sometime later...

"I stand corrected that was hard" Vector said wiping sweat from his brow.

"That was awesome" said Charmy sitting with the rest of the kids and the teen.

After some dancing and sing-a-longs,all in which espio stood their with he's arms crossed,it was time for pay day.

"Here goes your reward for a job well done" said the old lady handing Vector five dollars.

"WHAT FIVE DOLLARS!,err I mean..thank you" replied a very anger croc.

"All that humiliation for five dollars" replied an equally pissed reptile.

When the gang finally got home their was a package On their door step.

"Sweet my new super soaker came" Charmy said floating to over to the package.

"This was the worst day ever" said a very grumpy Espio.

"Cheer up Espio its not the first time we've done something like this" Vector said while opening the door.

"Remember the last birthday party we went to the kids thought you were some famous purple dinosaur? Said Vector with a smirk.

"Don't ever bring that up again!" Espio snapped

"This isn't my super soaker" whinnied Charmy taking a official looking letter from the package.

"Let me see that" Vector said taking the letter from the bee.

Vector examined the letter.

"Wow look at the seal its made of pure gold" Vector said showing it to Espio.

"Were or whom is it from? Espio asked,clearly interested

Vector wasted no time in opening the letter...

"Dear Team Chaotix

Greeting your are invited to dinner tomorrow at 6:00. I hard of your guys spectacular performance On your jobs.

"Vector paused. As if he was letting the comment sink in

"So I've had decide to call upon your team for a very important task, you name the price. We will talk more over dinner"

King of celestial city.

Vector couldn't believe what he have just read. Not only was he.. err and his team was invited to a five star dinner,also money was involved.

"Hope you guys enjoyed the first chap so far ill like to thank my freind Kinika for the awesome idea :D R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright guys were off to celestial city!"yelled the loud-mouth crocodile.

Charmy seemed amused by the thought of a new adventure."YAY lets GO!" cheered the bee.

"So anyone no anything about this place? Asked the simple minded croc.

"Celestial city huh?,Ive heard tales of it during my upbringings" said the cool-headed chameleon.

"Oh that's great Espio but, i think you should leave your "superstitious mumble jumble stuff to yourself" Vector rudely remarked,earning him a sigh from the violet ninja.

"You say that every time i try to warn you of impending doom Vic, and every time pay for it!"Replied the ninja.

"Well you can pay for it this time out of yoooour share of the money,because i don't even pay for my own cable!"

Espio facepalmed,"how do i manage with an idiot like him?" Thought the purple lizard...  
And so are heroes set off for the forrest,the quickest way to there destionation.  
[Later that day ]

"Are we there yet? I think im about to pass out" said a very tired bee.

"What do you mean? Your were on my head the whole time!" Said an very angry croc.

"Hes right Vic,its getting dark,we should set up camp here" added Espio.

"No way! Where hardcore! Besides setting up camp is for wimps.

So they continued to make there way through the dense Forrest,refusing to take a they made there way out of...as Charmy called it..."the Forrest of doom" and made to the beautiful city gates...

"So we made it guys! Now what?" Asked the croc.

"Maybe we should knock? It is late at night" replied the bee

Just then,the gates to the masses city opened slowly,and out poured a dozen of the kings men,dressed in aqua blue colored armour. Wielding swords and clubs,the kings men aimed there weapons at i heroes.

"State your business now,or prepare to be destroyed!" Demanded the lead caption.

"The king sent for us! Here's the letter he sent!" Said Vector,while handing over the letter.

The caption snacthed the letter,and began to read it..

Meanwhile Vector begin to grow impatient,as he waited for a response from the middle aged wolf.

"My dearest apologies Sir for the rude welcoming" the wolf said. "Right this way if you may"

The kings men lowered there weapons,and began to escort through the kingdom. Although it was night,and all of the towns folk were tucked safely away in there homes,the team couldn't help but to notice the well built houses and shops,the massive guard house,and most of all the huge water fountain that seemed to loom over them as they made there way to the palace.

Upon entry,the group was greeted with a fantastic site of the interior of the palace and its grand stair well.

"Bow outsiders! The queen approaches!" Said the caption while bowing in respect,with the other man quickly following suit.

On the top of the stairs was non-other then the queen of the celestial city. Dressed in a beautiful golden dress,she seemed to glad down the stairs,her long dress covering her feet as she descended.

"Sorry for the inconvenience,with the frequent attacks by the rebels we had no choice but to "acknowledge outsiders in that matter." Said the queen,with a smile

"Ahh can you tell me where the bathroom is at?" Asked Charmy innocently.

"Guards,show are "guest" to there living quarters,see to it that they get well rested and well fed"

"Will do your highness" said the wolf while bowing.

The caption lead them through some corridors intill the reached the grand hall-way

"Heres you guys rooms,i hope its to small then what your use to."

Small wasn't the word,the rooms were 20X bigger the they dreamed! The beds where lined with golden curtains,and a master sized bed(and a bathroom for the bee)

"Not get well rested, you and the king have much to discuss tomorrow" said the caption with a smile as he left them alone.

Vector just stood there,gazing at the site before him"its beautiful." He said wiping a lone tear from his eye...

Woah finally done with this chap!

Sorry for the delay! School is a bummer!

*Looks at the stars with his cat named jake* "jake isn't the site just stunning?"

Jake looks out to the small lights seemed to dance under the moonlight in a stunning display of lights...but jake thought nothing of this because jakes a cat. So he just stared absent mindedly to the stares and with a.."MEOW" went to sleep... 


End file.
